My Pup and Mate
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Inuyasha watch the group as they sleep under the stars. Seeing Kagome with Shippo in her arms makes him peaceful at the sight. He thinks over what Shippo and Kagome are in his life with the jewel shard nearly complete. Drabble


**Arashi: This is a companion fic to My Mother and Father one though it can be read on its own. This is most likely in Inuyasha's pov.**

**No I don't own Inuyasha at all. If I did wouldn't be on a website to write stories for this series…*sighs***

Summary: Inuyasha watch the group as they sleep under the stars. Seeing Kagome with Shippo in her arms makes him peaceful at the sight. He thinks over what Shippo and Kagome are in his life with the jewel shard nearly complete.

* * *

My Pup and Mate

I fought back the yawn bubbling in my chest. My amber eyes taking in the moon and stars bright against the black night sky. I let a small smile form on my lips. I shake my head feeling my dog ears twitch taking all the sounds within the surrounding area.

I gaze down to see Kagome fast asleep with Shippo by her side. It's rather weird for me to have just them and not Sango or Miroku with us. I know Miroku is escorting Sango to visit her old village since the anniversary of their death is coming up. I can imagine all the hits that pervert getting by Sango. I let a soft hint of a snicker pass shaking my head.

Stretching a tiny bit, I glance around once more not seeing any thing heading towards my pack. I blink at this. Pack also another term for family. I shake my head at this not willing to admit this strange group became my family. One hanyou, two youkais and three humans that makes the group I'm in charge of and protect with every fiber in my being besides its something strange no one really see before.

I shrug off the tiredness not willing to sleep knowing my mate and pup are still asleep. This stops me in my tracks as getting ready to jump off the tree. When did I start considering that wench as my mate? I know I love Kikyou but do I really? I think about it some more finding my feelings weren't romantic but of a friend. I sigh wondering now if I should really consider the idea of going to hell with her when this is over.

I grab a couple of pieces of wood to keep the fire alight. I don't want to have another night of Shippo waking up and find it dark. It took us several hours to get him back to sleep again. I shake my head not quite want to remember the day he join the little group just a bit after Kagome fell down the Bone-eater well. Something about the small kit warms my heart since we are the same in a way but so different. Orphans that is all alone in this harsh world with out a parental guidance. He found someone to care for him while me it took quite a bit longer.

I walk around the camp a few minutes getting some feeling in my legs since the tingles in them gets a huff out of my throat. I stop hearing the soft whimpers from behind me, Shippo. He's calling out to me as the scent of undead and walking soil filters in my nose. Kikyou is near by but should I go or stay here and protect them.

My answer came from the sleeping Miko as she yawns seeing I'm awake.

"Inuyasha?" She questions softly petting the sleeping boy's hair in comfort as he cries softly.

I give a small smile towards her before grunting out with mock annoyance. "Nothing wrong wench. Just go back to sleep."

She just gives me one of those mild looks of annoyance before lying back down. I wait several minutes till I hear the deep breathing signaling she's asleep. I move closer to Kagome pondering my next move as Shippo curls deeper in her arms. My demon half declare at that moment upon the sight. My pup and mate that I'll continue to protect with my very last breath. I internally agree with it before lying down and spoon around them. I grab the blanket and cover the three of us. I hope I make my mother proud of my choice of my mate.

I don't care about Kikyou though I'll help her rest in peace at last. I yawn letting my human Miko snuggle against me in her sleep. I close my eyes dreaming of the adventures I had so far with my pack.

* * *

**Arashi: Sorry if it's short but thought it seems well fitting to end here. First time truly in Inuyasha's pov so hope he's not to out of character. Please read and review**


End file.
